The present invention relates to a multiple-channel guiding device for loaders of bars to be machined into automatic machine tools.
As is known, for some kinds of machining automatic lathes are fed with bars of considerable length which must be appropriately guided along their longitudinal axis of advancement. In this case it is generally necessary to load and feed bars of different diameters. This entails the problem of adapting the guiding channel to the dimensions of the bar to be machined, ensuring the exact alignment of said bar with the work axis of the machine tool.
Various devices are currently employed to load bars of different diameters, but they all have significant disadvantages, in particular in relation to their considerable structural and functional complexity, to their large bulk and to the possibility of malfunctions.